Mentiras de Amor
by Vicki27
Summary: <html><head></head>Odio y Amor. Una persona puede albergar los dos sentimientos en su corazón. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando se sienten las dos cosas por la misma persona? ¿Cuál de los dos sentimientos será el más fuerte? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Las Mentiras o el Amor?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**mentiras de amor**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano-sempai.

Capítulo I: Venganza

Gokudera Hayato estaba en el aeropuerto de Italia, había llegado de Japón hacía escasos 20 minutos y ahora estaba esperando a un viejo amigo: Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera era un hombre muy apuesto, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, su cabello plateado casi le tocaba los hombros, su piel era bastante blanca y su cuerpo no era excesivamente musculoso pero daba la impresión de estar bastante entrenado.

Vestía una camisa color vino y un traje negro que hacía juego con sus zapatos; de lejos se podía apreciar que era un hombre con un poder adquisitivo bastante alto y eso, sumado a su atractivo físico y a su joven apariencia, hacía que todas las empleadas del aeropuerto se desvivieran por tratar de atenderle y coquetear con él atosigándolo de manera desmedida con su "amabilidad", lamentablemente para ellas, a Gokudera no le gustaba esa especie de trato y las miró con tanto odio que ellas pudieron sentirlo y desaparecieron de allí rápidamente.

No es que lo que ellas hubieran hecho fuera un crimen, es más, en sus 24 años de vida, Gokudera Hayato había sido sin lugar a dudas acosado de formas mucho más terribles que a la que estaba siendo sometido hasta hace un momento pero en esos instantes él no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie y mucho menos a mujeres desesperadas que lo hicieran perder el tiempo.

No, él sólo había vuelto a Italia por una razón: Venganza.

Cuando él era niño había sido muy diferente al hombre que es ahora; antes era un niño dulce, cariñoso y muy sensible pero la vida lo había vuelto duro, frío, serio, arrogante e insensible. La única persona a la cual él le demostraba aprecio y respeto era a su jefe y mejor amigo: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Su Décimo.

Tsunayoshi, o Tsuna como era más conocido, de niño y preadolescente había sido tímido, torpe, algo inmaduro, bondadoso y un "rechazado social". Luego había aparecido un "bebe" llamado Reborn que había dicho ser su tutor ya que él se convertiría en el Décimo Jefe de la Familia Vongola, una importante y muy poderosa familia de la mafia; al principio Tsuna se negó completamente a serlo pero cuando vio que sus amigos estaban en peligro y la única manera de ayudarlos era aceptar la propuesta de Reborn, lo hizo.

Gokudera, que había sido meses atrás salvado por Tsuna y empezado a sentir un aprecio, agradecimiento y respeto hacia el futuro Décimo, decidió apoyarlo de manera incondicional autoproclamándose su mano derecha; él fue testigo de cómo su amigo creció y maduró dejando, con tan sólo 15 años, toda la inocencia que antes lo caracterizaba quedando de sus anteriores rasgos solamente su nobleza.

Pero a pesar de su cariño a Sawada, Hayato era un adolescente relativamente normal y como tal no podía, por más que lo intentara, dejar de interactuar con otras personas y porque no decirlo, con chicas; ya que por más que le desagradaran la mayoría de ellas estaban interesadas en él.

El caso es que desde la muerte de su madre cuando él apenas tenía siete años, había pensado que no podría volver a querer a otra mujer, sin embargo se equivocó.

A los 15 años conoció a una chica dos años mayor, Adelheid Suzuki, que fue su primer y único amor.

Adelheid era una muchacha muy hermosa pero también increíblemente fría, ella logró que Hayato la amara ciegamente y la hiciera su novia pero a pesar de eso ella no lo quería seriamente, para ella él era nada más que un entretenimiento.

Un año después él se enteró que su novia estaba esperando un hijo suyo, no recordaba haber sido tan feliz en su vida hasta que descubrió que ella ya había abortado a ese bebe; ella le dijo que no pensaba destruir su vida de esa manera quedando embarazada y luego, luego él no supo más de ella; la última noticia que le había llegado era que se había ido a Grecia y estaba saliendo con un modelo famoso; desde ese momento el juró que jamás volvería a amar a otra mujer.

Estaba destruido, sentía que su vida no tenía sentido pero aún así, y sin darse cuenta de que tenía buenos amigos que lo apreciaban y lo acompañaban en su dolor.

Tsuna, quien veía que su amigo y mano derecha no se reponía, decidió hacer lo que consideraba mejor: mandarlo lejos de Italia para que olvidara todo lo relacionado con Suzuki Adelheid.

Tsuna le pidió que fuera a Japón y se ocupara de los negocios que allí tenían en su representación y que él viajaría de vez en cuando para ver cómo iban las cosas; Gokudera aceptó, quería largarse de ese lugar, donde nada le recordara a ella.

Él siguió viendo a su Décimo las veces que este ultimo iba a Japón ya que a pesar de todo, Gokudera Hayato no tenía la mínima intención de volver a su tierra natal, Italia.

No obstante, las circunstancias ameritaban su regreso: Tsunayoshi Sawada, 24 años, Décimo Jefe de la Familia Vongola, su jefe y mejor amigo, había sido asesinado hacía tres semanas.

Ahora él juraba que se vengaría aunque le costase sangre, él descubriría al asesino de Tsuna y cuando lo hiciese pagaría muy caro todo lo que hizo, lo pagaría con lágrimas de sangre.

Desgraciadamente, Hayato no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar. Y es que los sentimientos no se mandan y sin saberlo rompería más de un juramento, el asesino de su jefe no sería el único que derramaría lágrimas de sangre por esa venganza.

N.A. Ohayo minna-san! Este es mi nuevo fanfic, espero les guste; va dedicado a Tsuki-chan por haberme apoyado con este proyecto al igual que a todos los que mis lectores.

Muchos besos.

Sayonara.

Vicki-chan.


	2. Capítulo II: El regreso

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano-sempai.

* * *

><p>Capítulo II: El regreso<p>

Otra vez Italia. Había vuelto al país donde pasó parte de su infancia y toda su adolescencia. Miura Haru no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso.

Hacía cuatro años se había marchado a Japón, su país natal y el lugar en el que había pasado los primeros nueve años de su vida, luego sus padres se habían divorciado y ella se había ido a vivir con su padre a ese país europeo, mientras que su hermana se había quedado con su madre.

Sin embargo, algunos años después, cuando ella tenía dieciséis años su hermana menor se había mudado con ellos por motivos que hasta el día de hoy Haru desconocía.

Meses más tarde, Miura Gin, el padre de Haru había conocido a Kurokawa Hinata y se habían enamorado terminando por casarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Hinata tenía una buena relación con sus hijastras, su hija Hana era otra historia. A pesar de que Haru se llevaba bastante bien con su hermanastra, MM, la menor de las Miura se llevaba horriblemente mal con ella, quedando Haru casi siempre como la mediadora de sus conflictos, que dicho sea de paso, cada día eran más fuertes.

Gin y Hinata, ya hartos de los conflictos que habían en su hogar decidieron que para que arreglaran sus conflictos, MM dejaría de asistir al Instituto Midori que era sólo para chicas y asistirían al Internado Namimori que era un colegio mixto y donde asistía Hana.

Haru no recuerda haber visto a su hermana tan enojada en su vida, los dos días anteriores estuvo llorando de la rabia en su habitación, no le parecía justo que la sacaran de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos y selectivos, donde sólo iban las chicas más inteligentes y ricas para pasarla a un colegio común y corriente. Además de eso, todavía la querían separar de su hermana mayor, que además de todo sí se iba a quedar en Midori y para terminar de arruinar todo, tendría que seguir conviviendo con la idiota de su hermanastra.

Al ver el estado de su hermana y no querer volver a separarse de ella, la mayor de las Miura le pidió a su padre que la cambiara a ella también de instituto. Gin, que a pesar de su enojo sentía pena por su hija menor, aceptó; por lo menos así no sería un golpe tan duro para MM.

El día de hoy, Haru sabe que esa decisión fue la que cambió su vida. Las personas que conoció allí, se hicieron un lugar sumamente especial en su corazón.

Sobre todo dos de ellas. Pero por ahora no quería recordar. Aún faltaba un poco para enfrentarse a su pasado y a todo lo que dejó atrás aquella noche lluviosa de invierno al subirse al avión.

Miró a su alrededor, había mucha gente en el aeropuerto, algunos se despedían de sus familiares y/o amigos y se despedían la mayoría de las veces con un afectuoso abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos. Otros, al igual que ella, regresaban; la mayoría siendo esperados por sus personas queridas mientras compartían besos, abrazos y se llenaban sus rostros de sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad, mientras recuperaban el tiempo perdido.

Haru sonrió nostálgica, ella no le había dicho a nadie de su regreso; tenía pensado darle la sorpresa a su familia.

Lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para tomar un taxi que la llevara, mientras caminaba iba distraída pensando en todas las personas que había dejado en su pasado. _Una persona en especial, a la que deseaba y temía ver._

De repente, y como en las telenovelas que ella miraba años atrás junto a su hermana, tropezó y cayó hacia atrás debajo de un hombre muy apuesto.

— Fíjate por donde caminas, estúpida mujer — gruño el levantándose bruscamente y sin ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¡Hahi! Yo no soy estúpida, después de todo tú tampoco te estabas fijando por donde caminabas o sino esto no hubiera ocurrido — le respondió ofendida por la actitud de ese hombre.

— ¿Haru? ¿Eres tú? — preguntó, por lo menos en apariencia asombrado, un hombre que parecía estar acompañando al idiota que chocó contra ella.

La joven volteó a ver al hombre que la había llamado con un poco de miedo y bastante nerviosa. _Esa voz es…_

Alto, delgado, vestido formalmente con un traje color negro y camisa azul, cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

No había dudas. _Era él._ A pesar de que estaba diferente de la última vez que lo vio, ahora tenía una cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo derecho. _Parecía hecha por una espada._ Sin embargo lo que lo hacía ver diferente a los ojos de Haru era que no portaba la sonrisa contagiosa que siempre llevaba y que la hacía pensar que todo iba a estar bien.

— ¿Yamamoto-san? — preguntó ella a su vez aún sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

El sonrió de una manera casi igual a como sonreía antes de que pasara toda la tragedia. _Casi._

— Bienvenida de nuevo a casa, Haru — expresó él con voz suave y una sonrisa.

Haru también le sonrió mientras en un acto reflejo acariciaba su castaño cabello corto que le llegaba por los hombros, se lo había cortado cuando se había ido de Italia y lo había mantenido de ese largo todo ese tiempo, como algo que simbolizaba su cambio, el cambio de sus sentimientos y el hecho de volverse más fuerte. Ahora tendría que ver si podría mantenerse firme cuando los viera a todos de nuevo. _Cuando lo viera a él._

Suspiró. Parece que después de todo iba a tener que enfrentarme a su pasado antes de lo que esperaba.

_Nunca imaginó que ese choque era el comienzo de todo lo que vendría después, nunca imaginó que ese encuentro le proporcionaría el comienzo de mucho dolor y la posibilidad de volver a ser feliz._

_Después de todas las tormentas pueden traer destrucción o una gran paz y eso Haru lo viviría en carne propia._

* * *

><p>N.A. Ohayo minna-san! Antes que nada mil millones de disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, me siento bastante avergonzada.<p>

Quizá los personajes me hayan quedado algo Ooc, si es así me disculpo de antemano, sin embargo en Haru tiene su razón de ser que sea así y poco a poco lo iré explicando. Y en el caso de Yamamoto, como dije en el capítulo anterior, Tsuna ha muerto (yo no he visto la saga del futuro por tanto no sé muy bien cómo reaccionan ante su muerte) Pero poco a poco volverá a su carácter original. O _eso espero jeje (risa nerviosa)_

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, un agradecimiento especial a quienes la ponen en favoritos y alertas; y muchísimo más a quienes me dejan un comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Quiero agradecer a:

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible _"Entre el Pasado y el Futuro" _ aunque ahora también estoy planeando un fic de Full Metal Alquemist EdWin y RoyAi como parejas principales, aunque también con AlMei.

Ok, no los aburro más.

Besos.

Sayonara.

Vicki-chan.


End file.
